User talk:AJHalliwell/Archive Alpha
This is an archive of (roughly) the first 35 chats, now taking up over 32 kb. For my main talk page, see: Here. Please do not make any edits to this page, any spelling errors are in the past, obviously. ---- My First Talk! Welcome to Memory Alpha. Thank you for your contributions, however, I have noticed that you have submitted, on more than one occasion, material that has been plagiarized from unauthorized sources - in your case, the Star Trek Encyclopedia (see: faux pas). The goal of MA is to create original articles, without copying from unauthorized (copyrighted) material. For reference, I am speaking specifially about Zakdorn and Elaan. Please refer to Memory Alpha:Copyrights, for further details. Again, your contributions are well appreciated, and this, by no means, is nothing personal, but it may also be helpful for you to refer to the following pages to help bring you up to speed on M/A article writing techniques. The following (and the links within) will provide you with so excellent references on Memory_Alpha:Policies and guidelines, the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style for writing correctly formatted articles, and Memory Alpha:Find or fix a stub for proper instructions on "stubbing". Again welcome, and thank you for your assistance, we look forward to further contributions from you in the future! --Gvsualan 06:16, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) ---- ::Museum like ropes surround comment:: Okay, maybe it's not a good thing that this comments here, but it was still my first comment after signing up here, and as such gets museum status! Misc. I'd like to welcome you (late I know) to Memory Alpha. I agree with you by the way about TAS and canon. I also enjoy nitpicking the shows (particularly ENT) for the small details. If you ever need a hand, let me know. We have very similar goals here. --Mitchevious 09:24, 04 May (CST) Thank you, AJ, for you fixing my edit on President of Earth. I realise my mistake and thank you for making it better. Books are not canon. :) --Peter R 14:04, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) AJ, thansk for your comments:) In answer to your question about my alien language contributions, I do make all the images myself. How I do this depends on available resourses, if I have a font of the alien language in quesiotn, I use that. If not, i'll draw the lettering out myself in "Paint" or more rarely, draw the alien language on paper and scan it into the computer and manipulate it from there. I save all images as GIFs as that is easiest. Thanks again! Runic code Sorry about the London reference. I wasn't fully aware of the rules concerning Star Trek canon. User Talk:Imperator Requested image Just to notify you that I uploaded Image:Dysek.jpg. Hope that helps! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 18:02, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Misc. II: The Wrath of Folks (Re:"Galactic Political Powers") No problem. Glad I could help. :) --Shran 06:16, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Re: "delete-tag") I apologize as well. I felt you were right and it was better suited for the immediate deletion page. The sooner it gets deleted the better. :) --Shran 00:29, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) Aww, you beat me to the pna's for the List of main character non-appearances, lol! --Shran 07:45, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Re: Interesting User Page) Thank you very much, pink skin. ;) --Shran 08:13, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) While I can understand your position on the Federation "Humans Only" thing, this is, after all, a TV show with a somewhat limited resources. There are a number of such limitations that one must realistically ignore in such a setting, especially when said limitations are a result of the budgetary concerns. The suspension of belief is thus invoked, as in other major qualms with the franchise. Most are for the effective and smooth telling of the story to the screen. How does every species speak english? Who cares? Ideally, the next series whose leading officer would be of an alien race, with the entire crew representing different alien species. But the makeup department and the principal actors would go insane. Also consider that, perhaps, the series merely concentrate on Terran-only starships for simplicity's sake (not to mention the thematic issues that allow themselves when there is a heavy Human concentration) which, of course, represent an ever smaller representation of the Federation. There are, indeed, indications of starships that have a larger proportion of alien officers showing that the ones most commonly featured on-screen are not indicative of the fleet as a whole. Even if it were, realize that there are only four founding races of the federation, two of which are most prominently featured anyway. Eh. Whatever. Just addressing concerns. 1729 22:52, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) No hard feelings. ;-) 1729 14:42, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hi How are you? User:67.181.63.245 08:01, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I'm fine. Thank you for asking. AJHalliwell 08:02, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Betcha never guessed I'm new. -User:67.181.63.24508:05, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) * You should consider creating an account here, as technically your not a user (to sign talk pages). Welcome to Memory Alpha. I'm A.J. AJHalliwell 08:07, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Okay, I'll register but until then I won't sign. Whats your favorite series? * Star Trek: Voyager. Signing up gives you features you can't get as an IP: User, so it's always best to do so so you can keep track of things like your favorite articles, and your own talk page. As User:IP talk and user pages are deleted after a short time. AJHalliwell 08:16, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Oh no! Well, we'll always have Parris (funny pun... maybe not). **When I signed up I almost lost you. Anyway, like I said, hi. This thing needs a message board system that's evolved past the DOS age... Mumathul 08:21, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *** Indeed. As I said, welcome to Memory Alpha, I look foreward to your contributions to our database. LLaP. _\\// AJHalliwell 08:27, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) ****Thank you. Kaplah! lol Mumathul 08:30, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Thanks Hey, A.J., thanks for helping me out with reverting the vandalism earlier today. Whoever's doing that crap has seriously gotta get a life (and this coming from a Trekkie, lol!). Anyways, again, thanks for the help. I guess we make a pretty good team, eh, pink skin? ;) Oh, and thanks for the link to the Enterprise Mirror Universe theme. I've been looking to get my hands on it, and now that I've got it, I haven't been able to stopp listening to it since I downloaded it... last night, lol! --Shran 07:40, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :No problem and any time, lol. (Really got a kick out of the point where he gave up, and started reverting his own edits! ((although I think that only happened for one article or two))) It's nice working with ya, it's too bad M.A. doesn't have more "social" kinda part (even Ten Forward is for work only!) I think there should be a more relaxed message board for MA archivists to just have fun and chat about Trek, not necessarily which article to delete to save space, or what parts of the Star Trek: Star Charts is and isn't canon (isn't!), but like "so, isn't this episode great cause of this". :And yeah, the first time I saw the mirror universe opening, it like booted Voyager off right away, LOL. I loved the scene where the moon ship thing fires on the colony, very mirror universe! Kinda reminds me of Pirate's of the Caribbean for some reason though,... - AJ ::I agree, a kind of chat room - a REAL Ten Forward lounge - would be pretty cool. And I thought his giving up was a hoot, as well, although he only reverted Wesley Crusher (I re-reverted it just in case he left a hidden message in there or something.) And yeah, I would have to say the Mirror Universe theme definitely blows Voyager's theme outta the water, lol! I'm hoping they make like a Mirror Universe TV special or something, chronicling the Mirror Universe Next Generation and Voyager characters. (Emperor Picard and Empress Janeway, maybe? Hmmm... now there's a thought, lol!) --Shran 08:13, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Yes, there's a scary thought, a very scary thought... ("Empress Janeway" is bringing back this memory from "Trekkies" the movie, with the lady who had a little comic strip, and the leather-Janeway action figure (whip included), creepy! LOL.) - AJ ::Holy crap, I remember that... *shivers* --Shran 08:25, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) Kolvoord Starburst I hope you don't mind, but I cleaned up the picture table on this page, which I think makes it look a bit neater. What do you think? zsingaya 07:43, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :No I don't mind, in fact thank you! There was still something bothering me about it when I left it, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Very nice now! I took the format for a "maneuver" from Picard Maneuver, which in my opinion also looked kinda messy. One question though, where is that spelling of "maneuver" (manoeuvre) coming from??? My comp's spellcheck is marking that as wrong. - A.J. Oh, I guess you're using the American spelling. My computer (UK) spells it manoeuvre, so, since everthing else is spelt this way, I should change it back! Sorry! :) zsingaya 08:05, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC)Talk :Won't it be convenient in the future when all the people and all the computer just happen to speak the same language? :-) Np! thanks again. - AJ BTW, I sorted out Picard Maneuver as well. I am the GOD of tables, see my userpage :) zsingaya 08:29, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC)Talk ;(Re| Axanar tag) : LOL! Sure it may have been dizzying, but wasn't if fun?! :D ;) --Shran 09:26, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) Just saying hi Hi A.J., thanks for helping out with the Dutch version of MA. But I can't help wondering how a guy from Cleveland, Ohio speaks Dutch. Probably has something to do with your high ambitions (Education, Political Sciences, and Linguistics!?! Sounds good!). Anyway, I hope to see you around more often. Groeten uit Nederland. --Patricia 17:32, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) :re:Lost in Translation. Lol! Even though they are 'Frankenstein' posts, as you call them, they are appreciated. Don't worry about screwing the Dutch version up, there is more activity around now so we can clean up after you ;). Oh, and 'als' is indeed 'played by'. If you ever have any other translation questions just let me know, I'd be happy to help you out. And again: I appreciate the contributions. Greetings from Holland. --Patricia 20:02, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) Battle of James T. Kirk We got us quite an argument over at the James T. Kirk Talk page. Why don't you add in your own two cents, pink skin? ;) --Shran 07:55, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) Heights Hi, AJ! I have added the heights to main characters and got your mail. Well, the infos are mostly from Imdb and from celebheights.com. Imdb mostly features the "official" information which is quite correct. The only case in which I cannot decide was James T. Kirk. Bill Shatner is officially listed as a (sigh...) 1.80 m. In TOS with elevator shoes he was about 1.76-1.78, while in real life he is closer to 1.71-1.73. -- ltarex 07:55, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) Chang (TAC Officer) I just checked on , and it says that Robert Ito was Japanese, not Chinese! It also mentions his name on a "tribute to Japanese on TV" site: http://www.tvacres.com/news_nov_2001_ethnic.htm :) zsingaya 08:56, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) :However, Chang is a Chinese name, and not a Japanese one. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chang Also, unless they mentioned on screen what nationality he was, it should probably belond under background or as speculation based of IRL facts. - AJ :But, why would a Japanese person play a Chinese character? It makes no sense! Anyway, wasn't there a Klingon character called Chang as well? Is he Chinese too? LOL. Maybe it would be safer to say "He's of Asian descent." zsingaya 09:03, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Definitly. The casting people probably wrote Chang and said "hire an asian person" assuming the American TV-watcher of the Later 80's coulnd't tell the difference. And if you think that's bad, have you heard Captain French Picard's accent? Not exactly Parfait.- AJ :::Yeah, I always laugh at Picard's presumably French accent! He's about as French as I am! (well, probably less, actually, since I can at least speak French!). I think its awful that they cast a Japanese person in a Chinese role, its almost insulting. zsingaya 09:11, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::I hope you don't mind, but I thought I'd copy this talk bit to Chang's talk page, just for interest. zsingaya 09:13, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Go right ahead. But what's really interesting, is if you listen during , Robert Picard seems to phase in and out of an Irish accent. Poor Marie Picard is the only one with a french accent, and she married into the family! - AJHalliwell 09:23, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) Quick note about PNAs Hey, just noticed (over the an extended period of time, but recently) that you wikified Dauntless class but left the on the page. Just thought I'd let you know that you can remove those and 's after you fulfill what the boilerplate requests. --Alan del Beccio 22:31, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hey, just a quick note about uncited pages and adding s to them, check the "what links here" link in the 'toolbox' and that will give you a rough estimate on where the user either a) found the article or b) if the article is even citable, at which time you may want to consider Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion. I bring this up only because Type 8 phaser had a link to it from , which easily would have made it cited. Additionally, even if you don't want to research the episode to find the reference, the least that can be done is to add the linked episodes to a list of references on the page for future contributors. Thanks! :) --Alan del Beccio 19:17, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Just a follow-up on the above comment, now in reference to Pascal, see: Pascal: what links here. It was citable, afterall. Never forget your best friend...the "what links here" link. --Alan del Beccio 04:25, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Assignment: Earth What do you think about the changes I made to Beta 5 computer transporter chamber typewriter Roberta Lincoln. I'll try to branch out to finish any loose ends wiht assignment earth, sinc ei knwo you like this episode. Kahless 03:23, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) why you delete comment? i didnt say anything wrong. Are all my words but poison, to be wiped away without a second thought, an allowance for a comment? I had thought you to be my foil, an esteemed adversary. : Kindly cease vandalizing M.A., if you don't like star trek, just go to some other website. - AJ Ohhh, but that would spoil the fun, wouldnt it? You can be like me. Play with the fabric of cyberspace. Mix things up. You have the power! Have Fun!!! : Contributing useful information, or reading the articles is alot more fun then causing vandalism IMO. - AJ This shows how restricted your kind's thought is. I thought you to be nothing more than savages at first, but my experience shows your a bunch of stuffy beaurocrats. :"my kind"? Could there be a more prejudicial term? Seriously, if you want to have fun on the internet, that's why they invented Neopets. - AJ By "your kind" i meant humans. Aspies are a far superior race. ::People mock us for wasting time on Star Trek, but what I find more wasteful is your attempts to disturbed this site. Maybe your simple mind gets kicks from it, but we don't quite care, reverting vandals like you is a simple task. --TOSrules 05:45, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) ---- Simple mind? You, as an H. sap, can never comprehend even the faintest glimmering of a clue into having an idea of the level my mind works on. : Your reminding me of myself when I was younger. Not in personality at all of coarse, but when I was like 8, i'd like to say I was a hologram (like The Doctor) so I could comment on humans. I'm a little older now. - AJHalliwell 06:19, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) You sound like an Aspie too. maybe you show some promise... (an aspie, by the way, has Asperger's syndrome. Google or Wiki it or whatever the hell you do.) : In other words AJ you are saying we should not argue with a child? --TOSrules 17:58, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: That's exactly what he's saying. This kid (whom everyone calls a "vandal", yet his attempts to disrupt the community are nothing but a joke) definitely has some severe mental/emotional problems that need to be corrected quick, fast, and in a hurry. A good beating would do the trick, but I'm sure there are more reasonable (albeit less effective) methods. :) --Shran 18:22, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Nominated for administratorship Hi AJ. Just to let you know, you have been nominated for administratorship. Check Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship. -- Cid Highwind 12:20, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hello again. I just did the paperwork, you're now an official MA admin... ;) If you have any questions regarding your new "job", feel free to ask me or, I'm sure, any of your other co-admins. Congratulations. :) -- Cid Highwind 22:02, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Blanking Pages Not sure why you did it, but you blanked Irina Karlovassi and I had to revert the edit. Please offer explainations for such actions when you make them, as I saw no reason whatsoever for its blanking. --Alan del Beccio 16:00, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Syntax Thanks for stopping me before I wound up doing that to the rest of the episodes... I still consider myself a "newbie" on Wikipedia, but I know enough that when someone begins with "While your efforts are appreciated..." it means "Great, I have to clean up after you." I fixed all of the episodes on which I'd added the "See also" section - I'll use the External links model from now on and make sure I'm more careful in the future. -Schrei 10:01, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I'm glad someone appreciates my stuff. Over there I think they hardly notice. Am I allowed to contribute the same material both places? I actually did this with and - I asked another user if that's allowed but I haven't gotten a response. Such things are probably discouraged, but it seems odd to cite myself as a reference! Schrei 21:32, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks for the compliments about the actor pages, pink skin. ;) I appreciate it. Also, the rank thing is something I made up, but I suggest giving yourself a much higher rank (perhaps lieutenant commander or commander... maybe even ?), since you've had more experience here. Also, that nomination for administration definitely indicates you should have a high rank. ;) (Congrats on that, by the way.) Basically, though, you just give yourself whatever rank you want and promote yourself when you want, lol! --Shran 01:45, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :PS: I'll be promoting myself to lieutenant junior grade soon. Having stayed up in the wee hours of the morning writing articles, I think I deserve it. ;) --Shran 01:45, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Thanks for dropping me a note. I'm relatively new to this whole Star Trek thing (though a big fan of "Wars"). Just saw a couple of spelling errors and thought I'd correct them. Sorry if that seems a bit arrogant for a n00b! Glad to see you're also a fan of the West Wing though. I'm a massive fan of that too. Adam. Kidburla 12:17, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) dude Re: executive commander,No it have never been used in any TV show,But paramount has send out a offical message that this rank is a offical one. Yes absolutly sure i got the mail in my mail box.they wanted to use it in 1999 when they where considering making new enterprise or a other serie in the time line of voyager TNG and DS9.. but they desided to go for enterprise so they could not use this new ranks. Thet had it for a long time in storage and now finaly realeased it for public. Never mind, I was only trying to help ;).. Well i see Paramount as a canon but well if you see that differently it's ok KR And i don't now if it the problem lies here but your page http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/MediaWiki:Deletion Vote for delation is not really there..... I need some input... Greetings, pink skin. ;) I need your opinion on something: as you've noticed, I've been created or expanding articles for Trek actors. However, I need to know if you think some of the material I put in is too much for those who only make one or two guest appearances. (For example: Kenneth Tobey, Bill Cobbs). All the information is Trek-related (I call it "Trek trivia"), but is it more than is needed for the article? Since nobody's commented on them, I suppose nobody has a problem with them, but it could be they just don't pay that much attention to them, so... what do you think? Is it too much or should I try to keep articles slimmed down to the basics? :) --From Andoria with Love 01:43, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Shran: Article of the Week!!! I'm the article of the week! Woo-hoo!!! *does an Andorian jig* :Okay, in all seriousness, I think it's awesome that Shran was chosen as this week's article. Right on, pink skin! :) --From Andoria with Love 04:27, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Battle of the Briar Patch I suggested this on the Military conflicts talk page, but you'd be better. Would an article on the Battle of the Briar Patch be suitable? We already have the Battles of Veridian III and the Bassen Rift. Tough Little Ship 23:38, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) Categories Excuse me, but was an Alliance category voted on? To create a new category, it must first be voted on at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. Also, I don't believe an IP user can suggest a category. Please do not just create a category on your own, and then put pages into it. - AJHalliwell 00:28, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me know about this in such a nice way a##hole. I will remember to listen to your advice in the future... not. - User:24.72.118.215 :: In all fairness, this could have been handled a little better AJ, if indeed this is your original comment. --Alan del Beccio 05:15, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) Linuxbeak DIE (note: this is NOT a threat, merely a suggestion.) - User:67.1.39.44 01:02, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) re: random chatter Oy, I created the Lawrence Montaigne page! LOL! That was before I began doing the "Trek trivia" information stuff, though. I'll get right on it. And as for the birthday thing -- holy crap! That's awesome! Hey, maybe we should exchange gifts -- I want a Dabo girl. You? :D --From Andoria with Love 05:22, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I "Shranized" Lawrence Montaigne for ya; I hope you like it. There wasn't a lot to go on, although I'll do a bit more research later on. By the way, just wanted to say thanks again for the compliments and for the confidence. If there's any other actor article you need worked on, don't be afraid to ask. For now, however, I'm going to bed. Good night, pink skin. ;) See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 06:03, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Oh boy. You kids and your free time... Hey, if you get a free moment, could you look over a few of the categories I suggested at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions, just to help get the ball rolling on those? Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 05:57, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I'm glad you liked what I did with the Montaigne page, pink skin. Thanks for the praise. :) Also, I agree with the message board thing. And an all-expense paid trip to Risa? There go my credits for the next few months. ;) --From Andoria with Love 07:22, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actor vs actress Please don't use the word actress, as it is a mysogenistic (however you spell it) term. If you knew ur grammer, u'd know that actor is a gender-neutral word used to describe both men AND women. Thanks. That's ok, I'm fixing it for you''. Sorry... i just wanted to undo his undoing my edits. It was a misunderstanding I guess. We can discuss it like Human beings now at least. - User:222.122.4.205 23:25, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) or andorians or vulcans or denobulans or whatever - User:222.122.4.205 23:26, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hey there, pink skin. Same question I asked SmokeDetector47 -- now that a consensus has been reached on Ten Forward, should we revert the performer edits by 222.122.4.205 now? You made the original suggestion not to "neuter" or "de-neuter" articles, so I figured I should probably ask you, as well. ;) --From Andoria with Love 03:18, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :By the way, pink skin, what was the idea of linking my user name to Tina Fey at Ten Forward? :P --From Andoria with Love 04:24, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Denobulan language Hi there. I thought you might like to know I uploaded an audio clip of Phlox singing in , and put a link to it on the Denobulan language page. zsingaya 21:10, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Theme, titles Hey. Just noticed this on your page. Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It's continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. Some suggestions, if I may ;-) : Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It's continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. Ottens 13:18, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Vandal Why don't you block him by IP instead of username? * Why is your first contribution to this site that comment? --Alan del Beccio 03:03, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) **my first contribution was vandalism but thats another story Jackinthecrack 03:06, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks for telling. Carsonley Screen Caps I know of a site where you can get a good program for making screen caps (or at least the shareware version of it) though I'm not sure where it would be appropriate to link to it here directly or send it in an email. What do you think?--T smitts 18:28, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Oh, that would be very useful. Does it work for Window's media player, because previous programs just get the blue screen behind it or something. You can send it via email, I think i have a link on the side, Email this user. - AJHalliwell 18:33, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I sent an email. I'm not sure if it works for WMP, since I generally use realplayer--T smitts 18:49, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) **omg I think I got it to work! Thanks a million if it did, and even if it didn't! Whole buncha pics gonna be uploaded tonight... :-D!!! - AJHalliwell 18:59, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***No prob. And may I suggest you start off some of the Requested Pictures? Namely the ones signed by a certain red user name...? :) --T smitts 19:15, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) First Flight Nice goind with the screen caps! Since you seem to be working on at the moment, do you think you can get a shot of the Robinson Nebula as well as the unnamed Flight Controller during Robinson's first flight and the unnamed Security Officer who talks to Forrest after Archer and Robinson steal the NX-Beta?--T smitts 05:07, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Also... ...one of Ruby, perhaps?--T smitts 05:09, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Screen Caps Thanks for the caps, including the one of A.G. Robinson (looks much better than the old one, don't you think?). I'm not quite sure where to put the two officers though. Should we make an "unnamed Earth Starfleet personnel" page or just stick them in with "unnamed 22nd Century humans"?--T smitts 18:16, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) User page edit I've inspected the edits of this guy and noticed that you had some experiences with him, so to the admin the question: can somebody remove this... "link" (don't click on it, trust me ;-) from his user page? I don't think this is necessary... -- 21:31, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Done - and yeah, don't click on it. -- Cid Highwind 21:42, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Changing pictures, and uploading new ones Hey there, I noticed you uploaded a new image of Abaddon recently. If you do find a better picture of a character, and you upload it, have a look and see if there's a picture table linked to the actor's page. If there is, the image you uploaded will be a different size, and this needs to be altered to make the table look right. I only mention this, because I've spent simply days getting these tables to look right, as has my "co-workers" T smitts and Tough Little Ship, and we'd be very grateful if you could pass the word around that all you need to do is look at the picture in the table, and add or take away a few px from the picture's link, to make it fit. Otherwise, I've got to keep checking the new images gallery every day, and go around cleaning up! Thanks. zsingaya 21:46, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Ah, sorry. Just got a new screen capping program so I was going though the "Requested images" and found Abbadon. I'll try to keep an eye on that/not doing it (w/e) I don't suppose there's a program, or some kind of algebra that can automatically calculate the sizes for actor-tables, is there? - AJHalliwell 21:49, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Heh, if there is, I wish someone would find it! No, as far as I can tell, you have to change the pixel number manually. I don't mind it sometimes, I'm quite skilled at it now! I don't want to discourage uploading images, and some people won't know how to change the size of pictures. I think we've done a pretty good job of getting good pictures of the actors, what do you think? zsingaya 21:53, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Sorry to intervene on your talk page again - but regarding this request, exactly this is why one of our main guidelines is to Keep it simple. Perhaps there's a better way to handle this whole situation? -- Cid Highwind 21:57, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::I'm not aware of a better way of making the pictures look good on the page. But, there might be another way, who knows. There's no problem with the tables, once we've got all good pictures, but when someone finds a better picture, it needs to be changed. zsingaya 22:00, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) ----